The present invention is related to garment hangers and more particularly to a garment hanger for holding a garment to keep it in shape, which has a swivel hook member which can be rotated within a fixed degree of angle to facilitate the mounting of a garment hanger on a clothes-line or clothes-rod.
A garment hanger is device for holding a garment to keep it in shape. There are various types of garment hangers commonly used for holding garments. However, the conventional types of garment hangers are not satisfactory in use. A conventional garment hanger may be easily deformed when a heavy garment is hung thereon, if it is made of an iron wire sleeved with a plastic tube. While hanging a conventional garment hanger on a clothes-line or clothes-rod, the garment (more particularly the pants) on the garment hanger may slide aside to wrinkle its shape and it must be re-arranged properly. Another disadvantage of the conventional garment hangers is that two or more garment hangers can not be connected in series for use in a narrow place for holding several garments in shape.